ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Martin
Jenna Sage Martin (born March 23, 1992) is a professional wrestler who is signed with Premium Championship Wrestling, primarily making appearances in its developmental territory Pride Wrestling under her real name. She also makes appearances for Japanese based promotion Japan Pro Wrestling where she is one half of the JPW World Tag Team Champions alongside her Fatality Inc teammates due to the Fatality Inc rule. Before her stint in PCW/Pride and JPW, she was signed to Premium Womens Wrestling where she competed on the Sunday Night Knockout brand. Professional Wrestling Career After graduating high school, Martin decided to pursue her dream of becoming a professional wrestler. She relocated to San Diego, California and enrolled in Da Xtreme Wrestling Academy, which is owned and operated by multiple time World Champion James Baker. She spent nine months in the school, training with Baker and his wife Danielle Lopez. When she was enrolled in the school, fellow PWW wrestler Desiree Miles was also listed as a student (she graduated the school in February). She officially graduated the school in mid-June and gained praise from not only the Baker's, but also fellow graduates Damon and Nathan Warrens for working hard and staying the course. Despite graduating from the Academy, she still trains there to get a better understanding of the business and to hopefully get prepared for her big break. 'Premium Womens Wrestling (2011 - 2012)' On July 2, 2011. Martin signed a contract with PWW. She was recommended by a few PWW roster members after showing a very impressive work ethic while still being in training. Martin made her debut on the second episode of Sunday Night Knockout where she was being interviewed by new backstage interviewer Lacey Milton. However by the end of the interview, Sara Paisley walked up and expressed her dislike for Jenna being promoted more than her, which led to a scuffle backstage that had security separate the two. On the third episode of Knockout, Martin made her in-ring debut as she teamed with Paisley to face Angelina Michaels and Stacy Porter in a tag team match where the winning team will compete in a four way match to crown the first PWW Womens Television Champion at PWW: Here to Stay (2011). Martin and Paisley were victorious, but Paisley attacked Martin after the bell. Laying her out with the Redneck Clothesline, as well as a Spear. Martin suffered a neck injury and an injury to her ribs, forcing her to withdraw from the four way match. At PWW: Eve of Destruction (2011), Martin returned to PWW in a dark match as she competed in a ten woman battle royal. However, she was eliminated rather early as Mandy "The Monster" clotheslined her and Sara Paisley over the top rope as they were fighting one another. On the first episode of Saturday Night Bombshell, Martin had her first match on PWW television in two months as she faced her nemesis Sara Paisley in a first round match up in the PWW Joshi Championship Tournament. She and Sara had a competitive match, but in the end. Jenna came out victorious with the Eternal Nightmare. On the second edition of Bombshell, Martin will go one on one with Mariah Lopez in a second round match up in the PWW Joshi Championship Tournament, where the winner will advance to the finals, which is being held at Femme Fatale. 'Premium Championship Wrestling' Despite not being signed to PCW, she did appear on their house show competing against fellow PWW alumnus Morgan Simmons in a No Disqualification match. She fought hard but ultimately lost in ten minutes. 'Premium Academy/Pride Wrestling' She fought Morgan again, this time in the Premium Academy but once again lost. On the sixth episode titled "Things Are Just Getting Started", she teamed up with Mariah Lopez to face Morgan Simmons and Michelle Ryder. But the team lost after Jenna betrayed Mariah by hitting her with Eternal Nightmare and therefore. She allowed Morgan to hit Mariah with the Synn-Full Ride to Hell and picked up the victory. After the match, Jenna joined Morgan, Toxic and The Disciples of Syn in beating down Mariah and Team Lethality, thus officially turning heel. This membership lasted until the August 9th edition of Pride Wrestling where she turned on Toxic and joined Mariella Lopez, Melanie Ramirez, Alexis Landry and Katie Chason in beating them down. From that point, she not only turned face again, but also became a member of Fatality Inc. On the fourth edition of PW Saturday Night, Jenna was entered into the tournament to crown the first ever PW Destruction Champion. She has beaten Luke Davis and Troy Turner so far and is scheduled to face El Hamster the Great for the opportunity to move on to the final round against either Talia Skye or Derek Saunders. Personal life Martin was born in Dallas, Texas to her parents Judith and Howard Martin. She is the second of three children, having an older brother and a younger sister. Things weren't always easy for her as tragedy struck when she was young as both parents were killed in a car accident, leaving Jenna and her siblings without a family. Fortunately for her and the siblings, they all got to stay together and got to live with their grandparents in Cleburne, Texas. It was there that Jenna began her love for horses and the country lifestyle. She was always interested in anything about the farm life, and it even went along with her music of choice. Jenna is openly bisexual, having been previously in a relationship with fellow PWW alum Mariah Lopez but the couple broke up after five months of being together. Three months later, she rekindled her romance with Alexis Landry. but that didn't last long. Also for a time, she dated Stephen Kelly but they broke up. She splits her time in between Los Angeles, California and Cleburne, Texas, with the the latter in her mind being highly enjoyable due to the nice quiet nature her farm provides and loves being around her horses. Accomplishments *PWW Win/Loss Record: 2-2 *PCW Win/Loss Record: 1-4 *Pride Win/Loss Record: 5-5 *JPW Win/Loss Record: 3-1 *JPW World Tag Team Champion (1 time, current) - she's counted as champion due to the Fatality Inc rule *'Premium Top 20' **Week 1: Not Ranked **Week 2: 15th In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Crusher of All Hopes and Dreams (Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster)'' **''Tasting Defeat (Fisherman DDT followed into a small package, sometimes from the top rope)'' **''Eternal Nightmare (Spinning lifting inverted DDT)'' *'Signature Moves' **The City's Finest Export (Fireman's carry dropped into a kneeling belly to belly piledriver) **The Country Bomb (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **The County Figure Four Leglock (Inverted Figure four leglock) **Long Kiss Goodnight (Reverse roundhouse kick, occasionally preceded by a kiss) **Sitout rear mat slam *'Normal Moves' **Armbar **Boston Crab **Cobra Clutch **Complete Shot **Crossface **Diving Legdrop **Enzuigiri **European uppercut, sometimes from the top rope **Hurricanrana **Neckbreaker **Release Powerbomb **Running High Knee **Seated chinlock **Senton **Sidewalk slam **Sitout hip toss **Spear **STO **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to Belly ***Belly to Back ***Bridging Cradle ***Bridging northern lights, sometimes from the top rope ***Bridging snap ***Double Underhook ***Fisherman ***Full Nelson ***German ***Gutwrench ***Northern Lights ***Snap ***Wheelbarrow *'Entrance Music' **"Hardcore Country" by Mickie James (PWW/PCW) **"mOBSCENE" by Marilyn Manson (PCW/Pride) **'"Somebody's Gonna Pay" by Mickie James' (PCW/Pride) - solo theme **'"I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier' (PCW/Pride) - used with Fatality Inc Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Employees Category:2011 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:Characters from Texas Category:Characters born in Texas